1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to touch panels. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch substrate having enhanced touch sensitivity, and a display apparatus incorporating the touch substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses having touch display panels have come into wider use in recent years. In the touch display panel, a signal may be input on a screen using a stylus pen, a finger or the like, without need for an additional remote controller, a keypad or other input device.
Touch display panels are commonly classified into capacitive type, resistive type, and optical type panels, as well as others, according to the touch detecting method employed.
Conventionally, the touch panel is touched using the finger, the stylus pen, etc. as above, and then a touch position is detected from the corresponding change in an amount of electrical charge. This technology allows for a relatively small touch or a relatively smooth touch to be sufficient for detecting the touch position.
However, such panels often employ a dedicated touch line formed using a transparent conductive material having an excessively high resistance.